


All Tied Up

by jeanniedeluxe



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Swearing, but it turns super fluffy and cute uwu, first posted rvb fic, i love him so much, simmons needs more appreciation, slight mentions of bdsm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanniedeluxe/pseuds/jeanniedeluxe
Summary: Blue!Reader gets caught up in some more Red shenanigans and decides to crack a few a jokes while they can. Simmons ends up helping them out of their situation, which only leads to some cute fluff.Includes swearing, a dirty joke, Simmons getting flustered, and Reader's anxious, love-infused mind.(Uses 'I' instead of 'You'; Reader is gender neutral)





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted RvB fic! (On this account, at least lol)  
> I'm not the best at fluff; I am better at smut so bear with me on this :))))  
> Simmons needs more appreciation!!

Being knocked out was no fun—especially when you woke up afterwards in a different base. Damn those Reds! How did they even manage to get me? A huge wave of pain resonated in my head with a groan. I went to rub my temples and mildly relieve myself of the ache, only I couldn’t move my hands very far. I turned my head gently to find my hands tied together behind my back and my ankles tied to the legs of the chair. I tried yanking on them to test their durability, but damn, this was a strong knot. I sighed loudly, knowing I’d have to keep trying if I wanted to get out soon.  
I looked around the room, trying to find an escape route. The room seemed mostly empty, save for a few boxes here and there, though they didn’t look like they held anything important besides ammo. I gazed at the door ahead, wondering if it was locked.  
Another throbbing pain coursed through me. My nose ached like hell; it must’ve been broken in the attack. I felt blood on my lips and tasted it in my mouth. How hard had I been hit?  
Without any other ideas on how to get out, I huffed and closed my eyes, trying to remember what had happened for me to be here as I gradually worked on loosening the knot.  
I could recall being with Church and Tucker in the base; we were in our normal clothes and were just sitting around talking as we couldn’t be bothered to stay on watch. And that was mistake number one. Sometime in the middle of our conversation, a loud crash came from outside the base and I decided to go check, knowing it was Caboose doing something stupid or dangerous—or stupidly dangerous. That was mistake number two.  
I did see Caboose outside. Except, he was busy drawing on the side of the base with some chalk I’d ordered for him in the last supply drop. He didn’t look like he’d just smashed or broken anything so I shrugged the noise off; maybe it was just Sheila accidentally driving into something or firing her canon at the Reds for fun.  
The heat outside was unbearable so I decided to head back inside where it was cooler, my heels digging into the dirt as I turned around—only to be smashed in the face with the butt of a shogun. An immediate K.O. Mistake number three.  
This was a stupid situation to be in.  
With a frustrated growl, I continued to pull on the rope as best as I could but the restraints made it almost impossible to slacken it, let alone untie it. I let go for a moment, giving up for now. I tried to come up with a new plan, hopefully something that would be more effective than desperately tugging on my restrictions.  
A quiet hiss alerted me and I hoped to God the Reds weren’t somehow hiding snakes in here. Though, I was quite relieved to find that it was only the door opening, revealing four soldiers clad in varying shades of red armour. Not so relieved anymore.  
I knew everyone here as the teams did do truces here and there where we would all just hang out together for a little bit and get to know each other. Or, as Sarge would put it, “Learn each other’s secrets so the Reds can defeat the Blues using their own weaknesses against them”. Or something like that.  
I first noticed Simmons and smiled. Even while we weren’t on a truce, sometimes Simmons and I would talk over the radio or call each other and just chat. We both liked reading and learning new things. A lot of the time, we’d discuss the books and things we had ordered in the supply drops, but sometimes he’d teach me about robotics or some science-y thing he likes. He was a rather interesting person and, to be honest, I may have fantasized about him and his cyborg parts more than once.  
I saw he was looking straight at me and blushed. We’d only seen each other’s faces a few times so he was probably still getting used to seeing me. God, I must look terrible right now—possible broken nose, blood running down my lips, bruises undoubtedly covering my face already; I wasn’t even in my armour. I averted my gaze from him, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his lingering stare.  
“Well, well, well… Looks like the little Blue’s woken up already. And by golly, are they hideous! My shotgun really did that?” Sarge spoke proudly, his gruff voice loud in the unfilled room. I frowned at him, pulling against the ropes as I tried to get out once more.  
“What do you want from me?” I asked harshly. I didn’t want to be here long so I might as well get to the point.  
Sarge stared for a moment before answering, stepping toward me. “I want to know all your dirty plans! Your schemes, your evil ideas! What you’re plotting against us…” His hands bared down on top of the chair, resting behind my shoulders. His helmet was awkwardly close to my face, forcing me to lean back so he wouldn’t smash me in the face again.  
I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he on about? “Look, old man, I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about and I would like to get out of here quickly. So, you can either untie me and let me go, or you can fight the rest of my team when they come looking for me. It’s your choice.”  
Sarge laughed in my face and I scowled in return.  
“Oh, you got some fight in ya! But I can’t just let you go like that, you’re a Blue! And we’ve got you trapped,” Sarge moved away from me, leaving me relieved that I wouldn’t be struck in the face again. He began moving toward the door before continuing, “If your teammates come lookin’ for ya, we’ll get ’em too!”  
He left the room whistling, acting as if he was the mightiest person in the universe.  
I turned my attention to the three remaining soldiers in the room. Donut bounced on his heels, probably grinning his head off. Grif stood, slouching slightly, and looking like he didn’t give single fuck about anything—as per usual. Simmons stood tall, his hands behind his back as he stared in my direction. I sighed, hoping they’d get the message if I just continued to stare.  
After a lengthy awkward silence, I huffed loudly, shouting out in displeasure, “Oh for God sakes, are any of you going to help me or are you just going to stand there all day?”  
“Well, I would help you, but I’d also rather not. Not because I could get my ass kicked by Sarge, I just don’t want to.” Grif stated matter-of-factly. Another sigh escaped my bloodied lips. Of course, I should have known after all that time spent in with the Reds during our truces—Grif will never do anything if someone else can do it.  
“Well, if you really don’t like ropes, I’ve got some handcuffs you can use instead! They’re usually more comfortable. I’ll go find them!”  
Donut bounded from the room, unknowing of his terrible double entendre. I dropped my gaze in defeat, already knowing Simmons wouldn’t defy Sarge’s orders, especially if was to do with a captured Blue team member. I began wrenching on the ropes again. The chair I was stuck to started wobbling slightly as I jerked my whole body forward to loosen the restraints. I grunted in frustration, putting all my effort into getting free.  
“Jesus fucking Christ, who the hell tied these ropes? These are seriously strong…”  
“Oh! That was me. I’ve been learning how to tie better knots for situations like these because I thought they’d come in handy!” Simmons piped up, pride evident in his voice as he reached up to pull off his helmet. A wide grin was spread across his face, showing his excitement for recognition of one of his talents. I scoffed.  
“Really, Simmons? I thought you would have done a crappy job—you know, being Reds and all… But for real, these knots are bedroom worthy. You’re gonna have to teach me how to do this, it could come in handy for us later.”  
A hearty laugh bubbled from my throat as I watched the gratified smile fade from his face and the colour drain from his skin before red blossomed on his cheeks and spread to his ears. Embarrassment burned in his green eyes as his gaze dropped to the floor. He shifted uncomfortably, stuttering out random sounds as he tried to form words, eventually choosing to stay quiet.  
Loudly, Grif almost began dying laughing. He clutched his stomach as howls of laughter erupted from his throat and rang in my ears. I grinned as I watched Grif hunch over, shaking from the fits that vibrated through him. My eyes flicked to Simmons who stood stiff as a board, his lips pursed tightly and skin pale.  
I assumed he would have thought I was joking when I mentioned the knots, and perhaps he did, but I knew I wasn’t. Seeing Simmons’ face flushed the same colour as his armour as he spluttered out words I couldn’t understand was hilarious, and he looked right adorable when embarrassed. I began to wonder how red his face would turn when he was in other certain situations, but just as I drifted off into my daydreams, Simmons hightailed it out of the room without a word, leaving a cackling Grif in his wake.  
The smile began fading from my face as the moments passed, wondering if I fucked everything up. I thought saying something dumb as a joke would have been an easy way to get my feelings into the open air, but I think it just made the situation worse.  
I hung my head; the burning pain in my nose and the taste of blood in my mouth returned with my senses. I embarrassed Simmons and now he probably won’t want to talk to me anymore. I sighed quietly. Now desperate, I viciously yanked on the ropes—they were sure to leave painful marks or burns, but I didn’t care at that moment. I just wanted to get out and pretend this was a dream—a really bad dream.  
Grif's laughing slowed to a stop and the room was left almost silent, bar him shuffling around nearby. I kept wrenching against the ropes once more, upset that I couldn’t just get up and leave at this very moment. I heard Grif as he walked towards the door, probably bored with me now. The door slid open as he left, yet I heard footsteps approaching.  
A shadow covered over me. I looked up, meeting eyes with a tense Simmons. I stared for a moment before dropping my self-conscious gaze from his, only to notice a small tub of water and a washcloth in his hands. Quickly, my eyes darted back up to him to read his expression. He looked sympathetic, concerned, upset and worried all in one. I cracked a shy smile.  
Simmons quietly knelt beside me and put the items down. I watched as he reached for the ropes around my ankles and carefully untied them, dropping the rope to the floor and pushing it under the chair. He then reached around me to undo the tight knots on my wrists; I felt my face heat up as he leaned into me, his hair brushing against my chin each time he moved.  
The ropes slackened and the discomfort wash away.  
Simmons pulled back and I immediately went to rub my wrists to relieve myself of some of the lasting pain; they were red and raw from trying to get free. Simmons delicately took my hands in his and inspected the damage I had done, lightly turning them over to see everything. His slender fingers were slightly cold against my palms.  
“You have a little rope burn,” He finally said. The previous silence wasn’t awkward, in fact, it was quite comforting and I was glad to endure it, but hearing his voice once more sent cold tingles down my spine. “You should be fine, but maybe you shouldn’t have been twisting around so much. I’m sorry I tied the knots so tight, I was just testing something out—I didn’t know it’d hurt you…”  
He trailed off, regret apparent in his kind voice. I stared at the crown of his head, his golden copper hair shining smoothly in the light; I couldn’t drag any words out from behind the lump in my throat. I swallowed and breathed in, eventually letting out a soft, “It’s okay. I guess I shouldn’t have been trying to be so difficult,”  
Another short silence blanketed us before I chuckled quietly, “Though I guess Sarge was being the _most_ difficult, what with my kidnapping and all,”  
Simmons let out a snort. “Yeah, I guess. I tried to reason with him, but that’s Sarge for you. As long as you’re okay,”  
He looked up to me, a short smile on his face. I returned the smile with a curt nod, but it soon turned to a shake of my head as the thudding pain pounded through me; I grimaced as it worsened from the shaking. Simmons’ eyes widened in realisation, having remembered the reason for the water.  
He picked up the cloth and gingerly dunked it in the water, wringing it out afterward, and leaned into me once more. His face was inches from mine.  
I swallowed deeply as I looked over his face, preparing for a rough stab of pain; instead, only slight cuts of discomfort appeared under Simmons’ fingertips as he dexterously dabbed at the blood on my features. I hissed when he pressed on my nose, assessing how injured I was.  
“Sorry, I’m trying to be careful. Your nose isn’t broken, though it may feel like it for a while. You will be bruised for a bit too,”  
“No thanks to your unbearable leader…” I breathed, furrowing my brows.  
Simmons hummed in agreement. “It is also kind of my fault you’re here,”  
I began protesting, but was interrupted with a faint “I’m sorry.”  
I gave a slow nod of acceptance, knowing that while he was part of the plan, he wouldn’t have wanted to do it in the first place. I watched as he pleasantly continued his work. He had moved slightly closer and from here I could count every freckle that dusted his pale face, pinpoint the emerald green colour of his eyes, and realise just how much I admired him. My eyes traced the metal that replaced parts of his flesh on the left side of his face; his eye had been spared but most of his cheek had taken on the smooth metallic design. His velvety pink lips hadn’t been touched by the silver plate.  
I felt my face burn and my palms sweat as my gaze lingered on his lips. My heartbeat quickened as Simmons gripped my chin and lightly turned my head to the side, making sure he got all the blood off. He dabbed once more at my lip before dropping the blood-stained cloth in the tub.  
We locked eyes and my heart skipped a beat. Simmons hadn’t moved from his position and I could feel his hands resting on my legs.  
Oh God, what do I do? I’ve never been this close to him before! The silence that filled the room now made me feel uncomfortable and uneasy. Was he feeling as awkward as me?  
I tried to look away but my eyes just kept going back to his, exploring their prettiness and searching desperately for any emotions he was feeling. His brows twitched slightly and suddenly his eyes weren’t on mine anymore, flicking down faintly to look somewhere else.  
I bit my lip, searching my brain for help on what to do here.  
“Simmons?” I asked tenderly, eventually breaking the stillness that cloaked the room.  
“Mm?” Simmons responded quietly, not bothering to look back to me.  
I breathed through my nose harshly. If I hadn’t fucked everything up before, then I wondered if I was about to.  
Gently, I wrapped my hands around the sides of his face, feeling the cool metal under my hot palm as I leaned in, inwardly shouting to myself to stop—but the cries urging me on were louder. I connected our lips ever-so-softly. His mouth was warm against mine. Simmons seemed taken aback.  
I pulled away after a short moment, worried that I had messed up everything. I sighed and averted my gaze from Simmons, dropping my hands in my lap and leaning away from him. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that, I—“  
“(Y/N), look,”  
I kept my gaze lowered, waiting for him to say he didn’t like me in that way, and maybe we should just be friends. A wave of anger washed over me as I realised how stupid I can be at times.  
“Look at me,” Simmons whispered. I slowly lifted my head to see him and I could see just how calm he seemed. He took a deep breath. “I…”  
He looked torn, like he didn’t know what to say. His lips pursed before he leaned into me and kissed me once more, realising that actions speak louder than words. I smiled into the kiss, ecstatic that I wasn’t at fault and our feelings were mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has been edited slightly as I'm updating the story. It's mostly just punctuation/grammar but some wording has also been changed :)


End file.
